Death Of A Victim
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Direct sequel to my one shot After Events. Another short one short to show my major dissapointed in the new one which I'm so annoyed at still. Like what were they were thinking? Seriously, my faith in the series is gone.


Death Of A Victim

Sally Hardesty still worn her poorly made blue tank top, as she found herself curled up in a ball in the corner of the sheriff's office. With the sheriff just looking down on her with pure confusion and plain wonder.

"Miss, I have alerted your family, there coming to get you" Harrison's voice sounded strained and he knew there was nothing he could say or do that would make her or her families life's any better.

"He will kill me" Sally stammered quietly, as her lips shook and shivered the words that she only just learned how to say out loud.

"Who will kill you?" Harrison asked her, as he slowly stood up. Nervously walking towards the distraught girl.

"He" Sally shivered, as she held onto her body. Still shaking like a ripped apart leaf, she looked so fragile and lost.

A knock on the office door made Harrison jump slightly, as he moved away from Sally. He slowly walked towards the door, Sally not even looking up. As she moved up against the wall more.

"Her family are here, the mother won't wait any longer" one of the policemen investigating the grave robbing indecent which has shocked Texas to the core spoke.

"Alright, let her in" Harrison breathed, before he could take a moment. The sound of a hysterical mother was heard.

"Let me see my little girl!" Mother cried, as she pushed past the police officer.

Her name was Edith. Edith was devastated when she found out about her son Franklin and what has happened to him. Finding out her daughter has survived this awful ordeal did not comfort her because Sally has to go through more pain.

"Sally! Sally!" Edith cried, her husband Henry was grieving in silence. As he looked around, trying to take in this surreal, terrible news.

"Oh Sally" Edith broke down, as she landed on her knees.

Looking across at her daughter who was now almost a stranger. Henry knelt down besides Sally, who looked so scared. Edith tried to cradle her in her arms.

Though Sally started to scream in terror. As every touch reminded her of previous events which the Sawyer's inflicted on her. She can still taste the sweat which come of the cook's body (Drayton, though she is unaware of his name).

"Sally, it's me, it's mummy" Edith was sobbing, as her daughter wouldn't let her hold her or hug her. She rejected her love almost, that is what it felt like.

"Edith, let go; look at her" Henry finally spoke, though his voice sounded emotionless. All his feelings were being kept hidden. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to him. He lost one son and now he was on the verge of losing his one and only daughter.

"Sally, let me help you" Edith whimpered. As she cried more, her tears were swelling up. As they kept coming down and didn't look as if they were ever going to stop.

A couple of hours later, Sally was taken in a white van. After having to be restrained, as Edith placed her head on her lap. As she slid her fingers through her blonde hair, she was silent. As she looked down on the only child she has left.

She dipped the cloth in water which was placed in a bucket and started to clean Sally's face. As blood landed on top of the white cloth every time it hit Sally's flesh, Edith breathed. As she didn't want to stop till all the blood was gone. She wiped her scarred arms, which Drayton inflicted on her.

"She is going to be alright" Edith was in denial. Denial of her son's death and the fact her daughter will be never be completely alright again.

"Franklin will be alright" Edith sobbed quietly. Kissing her daughter's forehead and holding onto her hand.

"Don't be so silly Edith" Henry looked towards her. As she looked at her husband with disbelief and ignorance. Henry put her face in his hands as he too started to sob as quietly as he could.

Another couple of hours passed, with Sally being placed on a rocking chair. She had no more energy to scearm anymore. Just whimper quietly, as she looked out the window. The doctors walked past her.

Her parents were sent away, with a struggle. As the mother refused to leave, though they eventually got her away. Insisting they had to do some tests, they never. They thought they needed to completely isolate Sally. Believing she is the mad one. Despite the one witness who was dismissed as a liar.

The truth was, the police officers knew the truth. Though kept it hidden, scared that this completely tarnish the town's already bad reputation more. It was all hidden for years and years.

Throughout these years, Sally became weaker and weaker. Until she fell asleep and never woke up. Thirty years of being prodded, tormented by her demons and hallucinations of her dead friends. She passed onto the next life.

The Sawyer's died ten years after the events, after the townsfolk's shot them one by one. The grandfather died a couple of years before. Though Bubba and Drayton were shot, the Sawyer's were no more. No Sawyer survived, not even Leatherface.

It was not possible to survive a bullet. They found many more bodies, including the grandmothers and the other brother Dubbins. Dispatched of them immediately and kept that quite. The town-folk went back to their normal lives.

Even to this day, nobody know's why they did what they done, or why they painted Sally as the villain. Sally died in vain and no true justice was served.

_Fin_


End file.
